Stealing Cinderella
by Falcon4Crane
Summary: Connor has to ask Jason one very important question. How will the meeting go? Based on the song Stealing Cinderella by Chuck Wicks


A/N: Okay so here is another one shot. I heard this song yesterday and this story came to me. I'm not sure why but I had to write it because I thought that it was a great idea and I hope that everyone likes it.

XXXX

Connor rubbed his hand down his pants' leg. His palms were still sweaty though. The ring was in his pocket and he was ready to ask Kira to marry him but he had to ask her father's permission first. It was the right thing to do and one thing Kira had asked him to do if he ever wanted to marry her. Sighing, he got out of his car and walked up to Kira's front door. She wasn't here yet but then again he had come to see her father, Jason not her.

He had not spend that much time with Kira's parents in the two years that they had been dating but then again, she hadn't been around his that much either. Her parents were actually very nice people. Jason, her dad, ran the local dojo with three men who she claimed were her uncles while her mom was a teacher at the local high school with some women that she claimed were her aunts. In fact Kira had a lot of uncles and aunts. They were not blood but she had known them her entire life and loved them greatly. Over the last several months, she had been introducing him to them slowly.

He could tell that they meant a lot to her so he wanted to make sure that he did make a good impression. Kira was really close to all of them which did sort of shock him. They were all different but she loved them all. The first ones that she had let him meet first were Tommy and Kimberly. She told him that they would be the easiest to meet and he had to agree after meeting Rocky and Aisha last night. After meeting everyone, he was more confident in her saying yes to his proposal. She had let him into her life and he was ready to become a real part of it.

He drew another breath before raising his hand to knock on the door. It was now or never because he wanted to get this over with before Kira came back home and he lost his nerve to ask Jason.

"Connor, what can I help you with?" Trini asked as soon as she opened the door. Kira sort of looked like her mom but then again she favored her dad as well. It was like she was the perfect combination between them.

"I need to speak with Mr. Scott if that's okay." He stated as she opened the door wider to let him in.

"He's in the back but I'll go get him." She said shutting the door behind him.

"Thank you." He said as she smiled and left him alone. Jason walked into a few moments later not really giving him enough time to gather his thoughts.

"Connor, Kira's not here at the moment." Jason stated as Connor turned around to look at him. He looked better somehow.

"I know sir." He said swallowing. "I'm here to see you." He stated firmly.

"Okay then let's sit down then. You look like you have a lot on your mind." Jason said motioning to the couch that was against the back wall.

"Thank you." Connor said as he sat down.

"What's on your mind, son?" Jason asked as he sat down in his recliner that was next to the couch.

Connor took another breath before focusing on Jason. "Well sir, I would like to ask permission to marry your daughter." He said in a calm voice. He was a little shock that his voice was that calm when his nerves were jumping around everywhere.

Jason sat there for a minute. He knew that this day had been coming for a while; he just hadn't been ready for it at this moment. Looking away from Connor, his eyes landed on one of the many pictures of his little girl. She was in one of her many dress-up dresses. If he remembered correctly it was her Cinderella dress that she was dancing in, in that picture.

Looking back at Connor, Jason sighed. "Have you gotten the ring?" He asked trying to find a way to let his daughter go. He knew that this man would be a great husband to his daughter but he just didn't like another man stepping into the center of his little girl's world in his place.

"Yes sir." Connor said as he fished the ring box out of his pocket. "If you are agreeable, I wanted to ask her tonight." He said handing over the box so that Jason can see it.

Jason took the box and opened it. The ring was perfect for Kira which broke his heart a little more. Connor knew his daughter's taste more than any other guy she had dated. "It looks like Kira." Jason stated before closing the box and handing it back.

"Yes it does sir." Connor said putting the box back into his pocket.

"Well if you are going to marry my daughter, then better start calling me Jason instead of sir." He said as Connor looked at him as Jason tried not to smile.

"Really?" Connor asked trying not to smile.

"Yes. I know that my daughter loves you so I can't stand in her way." He said standing up. "Do you want anything to drink?" He asked as Connor nodded. Jason left him alone while he grabbed them something to drink.

_**I came to see her daddy for a sit down man to man  
**__**It wasn't any secret I'd be asking for her hand  
**__**I guess that's why he left me waiting in the living room by myself  
**__**With at least a dozen pictures of her sitting on a shelf**_

It was the first time that he had been in their living room alone. Normally Kira was next to him so he never looked around. He took the time now when he saw all the pictures of Kira. She was their only daughter and almost every available space had a picture of her. You could tell that she was the apple of their eyes. The photos were the timeline of her life and showed just how happy she was as a child.

He smiled at several of them especially the one of her in a little blue dress at a tea party. The dress looked like something one of the Disney princesses would wear. He had no idea which one only that it was one of the princesses. There was another of her riding a bike and he was pretty sure that it was her first bike because it still had the training wheels on it.

Moving down, he saw another with her in mid-air over her bed with a pillow raised above her head. He was pretty sure that there were feathers covering her bed as if she was in the middle of a pillow fight. There was another picture of her in a bathing suit with a popsicle running through a sprinkler in the front yard. The blue popsicle had left a stain around her mouth that had made it look as if she had kissed a smurf.

Smiling he looked at the next picture. It was one of her and Jason. She had to be about six because she was still so small. She was in a pretty yellow dress and standing on top of Jason's black dress shoes looking up at him. The love shining in that picture was powerful.

Kira had called him her Prince Charming but to her dad, he was just some guy coming in and stealing his little girl.

_**She was playing Cinderella  
**__**She was riding her first bike  
**__**Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
**__**Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
**__**Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
**__**In her eyes I'm Prince Charming  
**__**But to him I'm just some fella  
**__**Riding in and stealing Cinderella **_

Jason walked back into the room with two glasses of tea in his hands. "Pictures are the showcase of a life." Jason stated as Connor nodded as he took one of the glasses and looked closer at one of the pictures closer. "She's something, isn't she?" Jason muttered as Connor looked back at Kira's father.

"Yea, she's quite a woman." He replied as Jason looked over at him and sighed.

Connor didn't know what to think about that. Jason had given his permission for him to marry Kira but now he looked like he was sorry he had given that permission. Looking back at the pictures, he saw Kira morph into the little girl that Jason saw. Kira was his little girl and in his eyes she was still the little girl in the pictures.

_**I leaned in towards those pictures to get a better look at one  
**__**When I heard a voice behind me say "Now, ain't she something, son?"  
**__**I said "Yes, she's quite a woman"  
**__**And he just stared at me  
**__**Then I realized that in his eyes she would always be **_

"I think Kira just pulled up around back. I'll go and talk to her for a minute to let you gather your thoughts." Jason said as Connor nodded and watched Jason leave the room again. He looked back at the pictures and saw them come to life. She was playing, riding, bouncing, running, and dancing through each frame. The little girl that she was grew a little in each frame into the woman that he loved.

She might call him her Prince Charming but he was just some guy stealing Jason and Trini's Cinderella.

_**Playing Cinderella  
**__**Riding her first bike  
**__**Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
**__**Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
**__**Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
**__**In her eyes I'm Prince Charming  
**__**But to him I'm just some fella  
**__**Riding in and stealing Cinderella **_

Jason came back into the room and looked at Connor. "She ran upstairs for a few minutes to set her bags down." He said slapping Connor on the shoulder. "I'm not quite sure if she knew that you are here yet." He said.

"Okay." Connor stated rubbing his hands together.

"Don't be nervous." He said as Connor nodded. "Kira, please come down here." Jason stated after a few minutes of her not coming back down.

"_Coming daddy." _ She yelled back as Connor smiled. He loved her voice as it sailed down the stairs. Minutes later, she came into the room. "Connor." She said as soon as she saw him.

"Kira, I wanted to take you out to dinner tonight if it's okay." He said as she smiled.

"Daddy, is that okay?" She asked because she wasn't sure if her parents had planned anything for tonight or not.

"Sure go ahead." He said as she nodded and threw her arms around Jason's neck. Connor saw that little girl in that moment that was in all the picture frames around the living room.

"I love you daddy." She whispered as she stepped back.

"I love you too." He whispered back before she moved over to Connor's side.

_**He slapped me on the shoulder  
**__**Then he called her in the room  
**__**When she threw her arms around him  
**__**That's when I could see it too **_

XXXX

After dinner Connor led Kira down by the water's edge. He had planned this out and knew that this was the best place to ask her. It was the site of their first date.

"Kira, I want to ask you something." He said stopping to look down at her.

"Okay." She said as she looked up at him.

"I know that you love me." He started as she nodded. "And I love you too." He said pausing. "These past two years have been amazing and I know that the following years will be too, if you will be my wife." He stated as he knelt down in front of her.

Kira's hands flew to her mouth as she stared down at Connor. "Oh Connor." She breathed as she started crying. "Yes!" She yelled as Connor took her left hand and slid the ring onto her third finger.

Standing up, Connor pulled her close to kiss her to seal their engagement.

XXXX

Connor stood proudly at the end of the aisle as he waited for Kira. The bridesmaids were making their way up the aisle to take their places. Once they were set, the music changed to the traditional Canon in D. The doors at the back of the church swung open to reveal Kira on Jason's arm. She was radiant in white as they made their way toward him.

As they walked toward him, he saw the little girl that she had been in those photos. Her mom was already crying as she watched her little girl walk up the aisle. He might be her Prince Charming as she claimed but he was still stealing this Cinderella and keeping her forever.

_**She was playing Cinderella  
**__**Riding her first bike  
**__**Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
**__**Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
**__**Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
**__**If he gives me a hard time  
**__**I can't blame the fella  
**__**I'm the one who's stealing Cinderella **_

XXXX

So what did everyone think? Please let me know. The song is called Stealing Cinderella by Chuck Wicks. I hope that everyone enjoyed this one-shot and yes I do still have a few more that I am working on along with my new story. I want to say thank you to all of my reviewers. You guys are the best.


End file.
